La venganza de Sasuke
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: Sasuke está harto de las tonterías de Naruto que tiene que soportar al haber quedado juntos en el equipo de Kakashi-sensei. Cansado de sus juegos y tonterías planea una estrategia para vengarse de un modo bastante particular. NaruSasu. SasuNaru. Sasuke x Naruto. Yaoi/BL/chicoxchico.


_**Disclaimer**_ _: Naruto sus secuelas y personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

Apretó los labios y volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentó suspiran profundamente y calmar de una vez sus pensamientos para tratar de concentrarse en su entrenamiento, fallando de nueva cuenta a la brevedad, ni siquiera podía pasar un par de segundos en tranquilidad cuando la voz de aquel joven muchacho sonaba en su mente como un fehaciente recordatorio de su molesta existencia, de lo mucho que ya lo tenía harto, de todo lo que lo irritaba y de lo fastidioso que era que inclusive en un momento de calma como ese no lo podía dejar en paz, incluso si era dentro de su fuero interno sus ruidosos gritos no parecían cesar.

— Naruto — gruñó para sí mismo y golpeó el árbol frente a él con la fuerza suficiente para sacudirlo agresivamente y tirar de sus ramas algunas hojas que cayeron suaves sobre su cabeza, esa que ahora mismo estaba revuelta y comenzaba a doler.

Se sentía fuertemente frustrado con todo el tema de los equipos y de lo tedioso que era tener que soportar a alguien como Naruto, incluso Sakura lo irritaba en demasía y a la brevedad, pero era ese chico de ojos azules el que no tenía sin paciencia, el que lo tenía así de cansado, a un punto que ni él mismo podía soportar. Volvió a gruñir y golpeó una vez más el árbol para tratar de saciar su frustración, aunque una vez sintió sus nudillos contra la madera supo que ese método no funcionaría, su cuerpo le gritaba hacer algo más.

Se dejó caer bajó la sombra de aquel frondoso sitio y recargó su espada en el tronco mullido por sus propios golpes, no tenía caso intentar entrenar cuando resultaba así de inútil, cuando sencillamente su cabeza solo pensaba con grosería en el otro, en aquella supuesta rivalidad que poco a poco lo iba absorbiendo. Sabía que era por mucho más fuerte que Naruto y aun así ahí estaba como un tonto gastando energías pensando en alguien tan bobo e insignificante como él, en alguien que se la pasaba gritándole en los oídos y hablándole como si fueran amigos, o enemigos, ni siquiera sabía cuál era el verdadero problema que Naruto tenía en contra de él. Pero el que fuera, lo tenía harto.

Recordó la sonrisa cretina del rubio burlándose de él por nimiedades e insignificancias y sintió de nuevo esa rabia que no lo dejaba en paz, a él no le interesaba Naruto ni nadie, solo deseaba por todos los medios cumplir su objetivo y vengar a su clan, hacerse fuerte y poder derrotar a su hermano, no era tiempo ni momento para tonterías, pero aún con esa idea en la mente, saber que Naruto se salía con la suya todos los días y se la pasaba riéndose de él lo enfureció.

Se puso de pie por mera reacción ante la convicción que de pronto azotó su cerebro, su mano se empuñó en el aire y su ceño se frunció en determinación, no iba a soportar un día más ser parte de las bromas tontas de Naruto sin hacer nada al respecto, estaba bastante harto de él y hasta que no saciara esa angustiante y asfixiante sensación no podía estar tranquilo, era momento de hacer algo, lo que fuera, pero que lo hiciera pagar.

Tras un asentimiento al aire saltó sobre las copas de los árboles en dirección a la zona poblada de la aldea, no era alguien que se detuviera a pensar demasiado en juegos tontos de niños así que comenzó su travesía sin nada en mente, solo con la fija idea de hacer algo lo suficientemente absurdo y tonto, _una cucharada de su propia medicina_ , si es que así lo podía decir.

Aquella idea lo hizo abrir los ojos en entendimiento ante su propio pensamiento, sonrió ladinamente mientras en un segundo elaboró un plan, uno magnifico, tan repugnante y bajo que estaba justo en el nivel de alguien como Naruto, algo que precisamente él había usado para irritarlo en su momento, y no cabía duda que en ese instante tan desprevenido como lo había pillado lo había hecho irritar, sin embargo, ahora sería él quien tomaría a Naruto por sorpresa, que lo llevaría al extremo en aquella que a sus ojos lucía como la venganza perfecta.

Apenas tuvo los pies puestos en el centro de Konoha preparó sus sentidos para encontrar a aquel chico, sabía dónde vivía pero Naruto no era alguien de quedarse en casa, así que probablemente lo tendría que buscar, y en realidad, pensaba que entre más personas hubiera sería mejor, mucho más humillante, mucho más apegado a aquello mismo que Naruto había hecho alguna vez con él.

[…]

—Viejo, que fastidio, ¿para qué estamos aquí? Ya me aburrí — Naruto rodó los ojos ante la queja de Shikamaru, quien bostezó por tercera vez y frenó sus pasos, cansado de todo lo que llevaban caminando desde varios minutos atrás.

—Vamos, Shikamaru, ¿somos amigos, no? Necesito que me ayudes un poco con esto… — el azabache se encogió de hombros y soltó un bufido, no era como si realmente tuviera otra opción. Naruto sonrió complacido una vez que su amigo siguió caminando, no podía pedirle a nadie más que le ayudara a practicar sus técnicas, tampoco quería que supieran que estaba entrenando aún más fuerte en secreto, necesitaba todo de sí para volverse más fuerte y finalmente superar a Sasuke, definitivamente no volvería a perder contra él, de veras.

Avanzaron apenas un poco más a un extremo de la aldea, justo donde comenzaban los frondosos árboles del bosque para darse espacio y entrenar, sin embargo, no pudieron dar un paso más. Las ramas se azotaron como movidas por una agresiva ráfaga de viento y llamaron su atención, giraron sus rostros a las copas de los árboles y se prepararon para lo que fuera, expectantes y a la defensiva de lo que pudiera a venir, ambos un poco preocupados de que fuese a ser alguna clase de ataque sorpresa, definitivamente no estaban listos para alguna pelea aun.

—Naruto — la voz conocida por ambos tronó a sus espaldas y se giraron en su lugar sorprendiéndose por encontrar a Sasuke y por el hecho de que ni siquiera lo habían visto bajar, no cabía duda que el chico era tremendamente rápido y ágil, los había tomado por sorpresa, parecía una emboscada, una que a ojos de los dos no tenía sentido, cabida o lugar.

— Sasuke, ¿qué pasa? — Naruto sonó sinceramente preocupado al respecto, el rostro del recién llegado lucía confuso, preocupado, incluso le parecía que estaba un poco pálido y temió por su seguridad, pero este solo frunció ante su cuestión, lo último que necesitaba era la empatía de ese payaso, había ido ahí por venganza, no para soportar alguna otra de sus estupideces exageradas.

— Naruto… he venido a… — su boca se trabó antes de terminar su frase y sus ojos siempre amenazantes se fueron contra aquel tercero que miraba casi con desinterés la escena, con sus manos vagas en sus bolsillos y su postura curvada y floja. —Yo, vine a… — lo señaló para puntualizar su idea pero de pronto no pudo hablar.

Agitó la cabeza para calmar su tren de ideas y concentrarse, los nervios de pronto llegaron a él y la tensión azotó su cuerpo, ¿qué había pasado con toda esa adrenalina y determinación, por qué ahora estaba dudando? Maldijo que fuera tan difícil y maldijo más a Naruto por la desfachatez con la que él había hecho _aquello mismo_ alguna vez, era algo… demasiado difícil, mucho más con ese tedioso de Shikamaru observándolos, se sentía… ¿apenado, cohibido, avergonzado? ¿Cuál de todas era la definición correcta?

Se maldijo en su interior y se regañó, se suponía que había deseado incluso un segundo una gran audiencia y ahora sentía que estaba trabado solo teniendo un espectador que fuera testigo de la humillación que estaba por darle a Naruto, aunque sabía admitir que incluso sin Shikamaru, tener a Naruto frente a frente y saber qué haría lo que tenía que hacer le hizo temblar las piernas y le hizo sentir su corazón saltar, admiró un segundo lo valiente que había sido el rubio aquella vez para hacerlo de una y sin dudar, quizá, de pronto, en su cabeza pareció mucho más valiente de lo que era en realidad.

— Bien — soltó en voz alta una vez que fue consciente de lo que estaba pensando, una vez que la fuerza de su rivalidad regresó a él y no se permitió seguir adulando su fortaleza para hacerlo, si Naruto podía, entonces él también podía, él también tendría ese valor, de eso no había duda, no iba a dejar vencerse por ese tonto e iba a saldar las cuentas de una vez. —Entonces hagámoslo — se dijo y frunció el ceño, andando con paso firme hasta él.

— ¿Hacer qué cosa, Sasuke? — Naruto levantó una ceja, extrañado, observando a su compañero acercarse a él y mirarlo fijamente con un brillo extraño resaltando de sus ojos, parecía como si lo estuviera retando, como si fuese a iniciar una pelea ahí solo que… un tanto distinto a lo acostumbrado, al parecer. — ¿A qué has venido? ¿Por qué no terminaste de hablar? ¡Ah, dime de una vez, Sasuke, voy a volverme loco, de veras! — el mencionado soltó un chasquido ante lo irritante de su voz y finalmente frenó su andar, quedando a medio paso de distancia del rubio, quien seguía atento y expectante a la situación.

—He venido por mi _venganza_ , Naruto, así que cierra la boca de una vez — tanto Naruto como Shikamaru se asombraron ante esa declaración, sin embargo, no hubo una ofensiva por parte de ese chico, sino, algo que en realidad lució como todo lo contrario a su afirmación.

Sasuke colocó una mano en el hombro de Naruto y apretó fuerte, como para no dejarlo ir, luego, sin darse un segundo para pensar más y no arrepentirse, cerró la distancia entre sus rostros a una velocidad tan lenta que le pareció mortal. Apretó los ojos para no tener que ver el rostro del otro aproximándose al suyo propio, solamente dirigió su cuerpo casi por mera y automática reacción, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando la respiración de Naruto le dio en el rostro y sintió la calidez de su piel próxima a la suya, apenas a unos centímetros, apenas a algo que era imperceptible, a un grado que le erizó los vellos del cuerpo y le hizo cortar su propia respiración antes de finalmente colisionar.

Naruto, al contrario de Sasuke, mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos todo lo que duró aquel movimiento, impactado y sin comprender, tenía sobre su mente la premisa de una venganza y sentía sobre su hombro la fuerza de los dedos de Sasuke en un fuerte agarre, en algo que había creído en un principio sería lo que daría hincapié a una poderosa técnica, a un golpe, a un movimiento mortal. Y lo único que parecía estar muriendo ahí mismo era su heterosexualidad.

¿Qué rayos se suponía que estaba pasando? ¿Qué estaba Sasuke por hacer? Lo miró apretar los ojos y pegarse demasiado a él con su rostro levemente ladeado y sus labios entre abiertos y recientemente relamidos, como si los hubiera preparado, como si realmente, _realmente_ , todo aquello fuese a ser algo más, como si lo fuese a _besar_. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? Claro que no, Sasuke no podría hacer eso, no tenía sentido, seguramente en el último momento lo iba a apuñalar, ¡Sí, eso tenía que ser! Lo estaba intentando distraer para luego atacarlo… ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué no se detenía? ¿Entonces por qué sentía sobre de sí su olor, por qué su respiración se cortaba?

Quiso salir corriendo de inmediato, quiso golpearlo, quiso escupirle en la cara y gritarle que era un idiota, pero no pudo moverse, estaba en shock, en incredulidad, una parte de él quería averiguar a donde quería llegar Sasuke con todo eso, otra gran parte de él consideró que no era precisamente capaz de moverse, su cuerpo no respondía, apenas y sentía que podía respirar.

Finalmente, tras un preámbulo mortal que pareció matar a los dos, los labios de Sasuke dieron contra los de Naruto en un fino y superficial beso, en algo mucho menos brusco y tosco como aquella primera vez, en algo que de no haber sido ellos de quien se trataba hubiera sido bastante dulce, incluso hubiera rozado lo romántico. Naruto levantó una mano y apretó el hombro contrario de Sasuke, quien gruñó para sí mismo y se tensó, no iba a dejar que escapara, no ahora, cuando recientemente su venganza comenzaba.

Naruto sin embargo no lo hizo con la idea de escapar, más bien, se estaba sosteniendo, de otro modo, iba a ceder ante el temblor en sus piernas y los espasmos en su abdomen que habían venido de la nada, que lo hicieron sentir mareado y por un momento, incluso, sintió que podría volar. Sasuke frunció el ceño aun con sus ojos cerrados y decidió profundizar, iba a ir más allá de lo que había ido Naruto, de lo que esperaba, de lo que marcaba su superioridad en aquella humillante venganza.

Clavó más sus dedos en el hombro de Naruto y presionó su rostro contra el del más bajo, profundizando el contacto, moviendo sus labios un poco en cortos besos que Naruto no supo corresponder, que ni él mismo entendía bien como se hacía. Tomó todo su valor pero finalmente movió su lengua y acarició con esta los labios del rubio, al cual sintió tiritar y aferrarse a él con más fuerza, como si fuera a caer. Quizá él mismo pensó que ambos lo harían por toda la adrenalina y emoción que azotaba su mente, su cuerpo y su corazón, era una sensación demasiado… interesante.

Pegó su lengua contra los labios de Naruto y empujó en la comisura, entrando apenas, dándose paso casi a la fuerza entre un par de dientes tambaleantes que no tuvieron la oportunidad de hacer nada más que abrirse y dejar a Sasuke probar su interior. Naruto sintió que vomitaría todo por la emoción que azotó su abdomen cuando sintió su propia lengua moverse y restregarse contra la de Sasuke, cuando sus ojos no pudieron más y terminó por cerrarlos y disfrutar de aquel contacto tan repentino como agradable, de esa fricción y tensión que se libraban armoniosos en aquel acto cargado por emoción, por compañerismo, por admiración y al tiempo por una rivalidad que de a poco se dejó ver en aquel acto, en el jugueteo de sus lenguas y de sus labios apretándose en movimientos torpes pero certeros, satisfactorios en definición.

— Oye, viejo, si necesitan privacidad vayan a un hotel — la voz de Shikamaru rompió la burbuja que de pronto había nacido entre los dos y los hizo volver a la realidad, los hizo darse cuenta que habían perdido la idea inicial y que realmente lo estaban disfrutando. Y de no haber sido por su interrupción, no tenían idea de lo que hubiera pasado.

Naruto finalmente empujó a Sasuke al tiempo que este se despegaba y retrocedía, mostrando un rostro sorprendido tanto o más que los otros dos, no podía creer que se hubiera perdido en aquel aberrante acto, en aquello que era una venganza, no un disfrute, no un _placer_. Y aun así, se había sentido tan bien.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, idiota?! — le gritó el rubio, dejando ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, el temblor en sus manos y su cuerpo entero, quería despotricar e irse a los golpes por aquello, pero sus piernas seguían demasiado tambaleantes y lo harían caer, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de pelear, de pronto… se había quedado sin fuerzas.

— Es mi venganza, Naruto — respondió, aunque en un tono menos firme y convencido, le bailaba la voz por lo sobrepasado que se sentía, por lo extraño que al final había resultado todo eso.

— ¡¿Venganza de qué?! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?! — reclamó y se talló los labios con su antebrazo, como si realmente tuviera caso o sentido hacerlo, como si de _verdad_ quisiera quitarse esa sensación.

— ¡Tú lo hiciste primero! ¡Sólo estoy jugando tú mismo juego, Naruto! — volvió a señalarlo y Naruto le miró desencajado, al fondo, Shikamaru se rió de la situación.

— ¡¿Y yo cuando hice algo como esto, idiota?! — Sasuke se talló él mismo sus labios antes de responder, lanzando una mirada incrédula a Naruto, ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera olvidado de aquello como si fuera nada? ¡Vaya pedazo de idiota que era!

—Aquel día en el salón, frente a todos, te sentaste sobre mi escritorio y luego me besaste, ¡Me humillaste el primer día! ¡Y sólo lo hiciste para fastidiar! — explicó eufórico y un tanto ¿ofendido? por el hecho de que Naruto hubiera olvidado aquello, pero en cuanto contó su historia, Naruto parpadeó extrañado y estupefacto ante su relato, como si no pudiera creer lo que oía, casi como si no hubiera estado aquella vez con él.

— Pero… Sasuke, no fue a propósito. Había un hico detrás de mí, ¡Él me empujó! ¡¿Por qué demonios yo querría besarte?! ¡Eso fue igual de humillante para mí, Sakura nos estaba mirando y yo… y tú…! — paró y soltó un gruñido al aire, irritado con aquel recuerdo, con lo recientemente acontecido y con toda la situación. — ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Cómo pudiste pensar que yo te besé para molestar?! ¡¿Qué clase de castigo, broma o _venganza_ sería esa, eh?! ¡Hasta yo entiendo lo que eso significa, de veras! — El rostro de Sasuke se enrojeció al extremo ante esas palabras, ante una verdad que él desconocía y hasta ese momento estaba siendo consciente de ello, un asunto que nunca había sido esclarecido para él y se había mantenido a su simple interpretación, a su propia intuición e imaginaciones.

Abrió los ojos al tope mientras sentía un apretón en la boca del estómago que lo revolvió, de pronto se sentía cayendo al vacío, se había quedado sin razón y sin justificación para la atrocidad que acababa de hacer y la realidad le caía como balde de agua fría y se cernía fuertemente sobre él. Se sintió un estúpido completamente y no podía hacer más que aumentar su incredulidad y su vergüenza a cada momento. Ya que Naruto lo ponía de ese modo tenía más sentido, en realidad. Aun así, había una parte de él que no quería creerlo, sí era así, entonces era un completo y total idiota, de principio a fin.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que... un accidente? — balbuceó torpemente en la negación, en el saber que ahora literalmente solo había llegado para besar a Naruto y que este ni siquiera lo consideraba como algo _precisamente_ malo, ni siquiera cercano a alguna broma que alguien se atrevería a hacer.

— Vaya tonto, no puedo creer que no lo supieras, todos nos dimos cuenta que fue un accidente, hasta yo lo vi — Shikamaru volvió a hablar y sus palabras solo confirmaron lo que Naruto acababa de decir, le rectificaron lo absurdo que ahora todo aquello se debía ver a ojos de los demás, de lo atrevido e incluso pervertido que había quedado frente a Naruto, frente a él mismo.

— Yo... — intentó protestar, soltar cualquier cosa agria como solía hacer siempre y tratar de voltear la situación de alguna manera, tratar de no quedar tan mal, pero, ¿Cómo no hacerlo considerando las verdaderas circunstancias de la situación?

— ¡Anda, pídeme perdón! ¡Me besaste sin mí permiso, Sasuke! ¡Eso se llama violación! — lo apuntó con el dedo en un ademán exagerado y dramático en su clásico tono escandaloso, Sasuke apretó el rostro ante aquello y por un instante realmente temió.

— Oye, tampoco exageres Naruto, no es como si hubiera _abusado_ de ti — murmuró el tercero a sus espaldas, mucho más consciente de que aquel adjetivo acusatorio no era el adecuado para nombrar aquella _metida de pata_ por parte del joven Uchiha.

Naruto desvió su mirada un segundo a Shikamaru ante sus palabras, un instante tan rápido como un parpadeo donde ambos compartieron un vistazo antes de girar de nuevo a Sasuke, al menos donde se suponía que debía estar. Los dos chicos se sorprendieron al no encontrar nada al frente más que el suave viento revoloteando las hojas sobre el suelo, ni un rastro, ni un pedazo de él, había desaparecido en la fracción de segundo que lo había perdido de vista, parecía como si se lo hubiera llevado el viento, como si aquello no hubiera pasado, como si lo hubiera soñado.

— ¿Qué rayos le pasa? ¿Viene aquí, trata de _seducirme_ y luego se va sin decir nada? ¡¿Cuál es su problema?! — reclamó en voz alta a la nada, al vacío, al golpeteo incesante de su corazón contra sus oídos hasta el punto en que lo ensordecía, a los nervios sobre su cuerpo, al escalofrío sobre su piel, a la confusión de su corazón que no sabía si sentirse enojado o verdaderamente curioso, _interesado_.

— No me preguntes, yo qué sé — Shikamaru respondió aquella pregunta que en realidad no iba hacia él. Se encogió de hombros y miró al frente, a ese punto donde Naruto también tenía pérdida la mirada, sin saber qué hacer. — Oye viejo, va a sonar raro pero... hasta se me quitó el sueño con esto... — rió secamente ante su broma sin chiste, a su lado, Naruto ni siquiera lo escuchó.

[...]

Apretó los puños fuertemente y sintió sus propias uñas clavarse en su piel hasta lastimarlo al punto que supo que comenzaba a sangrar. Gruñó y soltó otra maldición entre dientes antes de agitar su cuerpo y golpear su frente una vez más contra el árbol que yacía frente a él, pero incluso con eso, no se calmaba, no apaciguaba la sensación de asco y rabia que ahora sentía para consigo mismo. Había quedado como un completo idiota.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? ¿Con qué cara volvería a ver a Naruto? ¿Acaso Naruto o Shikamaru le contarían a alguien más de lo que acababa de hacer? No, estaba acabado, el humillado había sido él y todo ese dichoso plan de venganza había terminado en una terrible situación en contra suya. Había amancillado su propio nombre, había ensuciado la reputación de su propio clan, sería el hazme reír de todo Konoha si alguno de esos dos abría la boca.

Pero, ¿cómo culparse? Él no lo sabía, él había pensado todo ese tiempo que Naruto lo había hecho para hacerlo rabiar y ahora resultaba que había sido un accidente, y él que había pensado tantas veces en ese hecho dudando de la racionalidad del rubio, pensando firmemente que él era alguien capaz de hacer eso sin la más mínima duda. _Pero claro, eso sólo se me podía ocurrir a mí,_ se regañó y se sintió ingenuo, al final, lo había hecho y no había más por hacer, sencillamente no podía regresar el tiempo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente, con culpabilidad, seguramente que se le había freído la cabeza por tanto pensar y tantas vueltas, porque por un momento, a pesar de todo lo horrible que había terminado la situación, una pequeña parte le susurraba que no se arrepentía de nada.

— Ey, Sasuke... — su cuerpo se heló y tragó fuertemente por la tensión y los nervios que lo azotaron al escuchar aquella voz. Saltó en su lugar y llevó las manos al tronco por reflejo, clavando las uñas mientras se sentía descubierto, como si el recién llegado hubiera podido leer su más reciente idea y lo hizo sentirse avergonzado. Frunció el ceño para darse seguridad y endureció la quijada para que sus dientes no bailaran. Necesitó pelear contra la sensación acidulada que manchó su pensamiento, tuvo miedo de su presencia inesperada, de lo que le pudiera decir, a la vez y contradictorio, traicionero a más no poder, su corazón se agitó emocionado en su pecho.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Has venido a reírte de mí? — bramó en su clásico tono satírico y mantuvo su posición, dándole la espalda y aferrando sus manos al tronco para que el rubio no notara el temblor que se aceleraba en todo su cuerpo. Seguramente que de ahí en más Naruto lo odiaría, y por supuesto, no lo culparía por ello.

— No, Sasuke, de hecho... — lo escuchó avanzar entre el pasto en su dirección y el sonido de sus pies frenarse a unos metros. No entendió, por supuesto, que sí Naruto daba un paso más, flaquearía, al igual que él. — He venido a decirte que... me vengaré — Sasuke frunció en extrañeza y finalmente giró a él, encontrando su rostro tembloroso y con una firmeza tan escueta que dejaba ver los nervios en el suave carmesí sobre su rostro. — No me voy a quedar detrás de ti, Sasuke, esta vez te burlaste de mí, ¡Pero la siguiente vez seré yo quien te tome a ti desprevenido! ¡De veras! — Sasuke ladeó la cabeza en incomprensión y Naruto tembló en su lugar, aunque no por eso dudó, frunció el ceño y levantó el puño en convicción, aun cuando sentía que vomitaría el corazón en cualquier momento, que podría tomar _venganza_ justo ahí. — ¡Así que espero estés listo, Sasuke, porque nunca sabrás cuándo vendrá! — el pelinegro negó un poco en incredulidad y deseó poder pellizcarse para saber si no había quedado inconsciente por tanto golpearse la cabeza y aquel extraño discurso y supuesta amenaza no era más que su imaginación.

— Espera, Naruto, ¿Estás diciendo que tú vas a...? — su pregunta fue cortada por un grito ahogado del rubio, quién se sonrojó profusamente y levantó su mano para indicar silencio.

— ¡Cállate tonto, no lo digas en voz alta! — los labios del joven Uchiha se apretaron ante aquello y tambaleó

¿Era una broma? ¿Estaba burlándose o jugando con él? ¿Cómo podía insinuar y decir semejante barbaridad luego de que ambos entendían lo que _eso_ significaba? ¿Acaso es que Naruto quería... _más_? Negó ante su propio y nublado juicio, al tiempo fue azotado por el tan reciente y vívido recuerdo que tuvo que sostenerse de sí mismo, que tuvo que detener su respiración para calmar su acelerado corazón ante la imaginativa de la premisa, de esa amenaza que Naruto acababa de soltar, de pensar y considerar un segundo que eventualmente, volverían a besarse, no podía ser más descabellado, no podía estar más mal.

— En fin... Ya nos veremos después, Sasuke — su voz sonó apenas con firmeza y sonrió amablemente, tan despreocupado, tan loco, irritable y absurdo como siempre.

Sasuke no correspondió la sonrisa y de pie en su lugar lo miró partir. El aire pareció regresar a sus pulmones cuando el rubio estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, cuando la distancia le devolvió la razón y se sintió extraño, avergonzado, _emocionado_. Giró sobre sus talones y recargó esta vez con suavidad su cabeza en el tronco del árbol, meditando, ocultando para sí mismo la sonrisa que asomó de sus labios. Parecía que Naruto no iba a odiarlo después de todo, incluso, parecía _bastante_ motivado a tomar él mismo una _venganza_ justa esta vez. La sensación de dualidad y rivalidad que existía entre ambos renació con fuerza en su interior y lo hizo sentir una calidez en el pecho, una que cosquilleó en todo su ser.

— Bien, entonces estaré esperando — susurró en su soledad una respuesta a la idea que Naruto había dado, luego, saboreó sus labios ante el recuerdo, ante la ansiedad que le generó imaginar que habría más. —Miso, _de nuevo_ — murmuró y pasó su lengua por su labio inferior donde el sabor del rubio aún permanecía grabado sobre de sí.

Tras una sonrisa, mucho más calmado esta vez luego de su venganza, siguió entrenando en silencio y soledad.


End file.
